Darna mana hai
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Vineet-Shreya...nd Shreya scared like hell...see wht happened to her... set after-Zahreeli hatya...


**Author's note** -

Guys this is about Vineet nd Shreya…dn I started to like her after I saw her in Zahreeli Hatya, nd she luk Gorgeous in that saree…nd I become her fan, trust me I can't imagine her with Vineet before this episode, nd they look too cute as couple in this episode, so I have decided to write on them, but in my stories I can't imagine her in Jeans or Pants, will write only as Simple Bhartiya naari in Saree…nd let's imagine if they were couple in real nd went to that wedding…nd its just one month after their own wedding….see wht happens next…

They re going to their home nd Vineet was in sharat mood…nd continuously looking at Shreya…

Vineet kya kar rahe ho…dhyaan kahan hai tumhara…gaadi theek se chalao plz…

Vineet place his hand on her shoulder nd pull her towards himself nd

_**sing- tere chehre se….tere chehre se nazar nahin hat ti nazare hum kya dekhen…nazare hum kya dekhe…**_

Vineet bas…chup chaap drive karo…she speaks in scared tone…as it was dark scary night dn it was raining too…so she was scared dn want to reach home safely…

Are dar kyu rahi ho sweetheart…he speaks leaving her…nd give a gentle kiss on her cheek…

She blushed…nd turn her face downward…after look around as some one has seen them…

Hey bhagwaan…dar to aise rahi ho jaise main tumhe bhaga kar laya hu…are pati hu tumhara, kiss bhi nai kar sakta kya? he speaks mischievously…

Main koi darti warti nai rahe samjhe…she speaks in bold manner…

Achha…to ye baat hai, ghar chalo madam phir dekhta hu kitni bahadur ho tum…nd he smiles…

Kya…kya matlab hai tumhara Vineet…she speaks giving him scared look…

Kuch nai meri jaan…mazak kar raha tha…relax…nd he rub his hand on her hairs…nd after half an hour they reach at their home….

**After half an hour** -

They change their clothes…

Ufff kitna bhayanak mausam hai bahar…mujhe aise weather bilkul achha nai lagta…ek to raat upar se thunderstorm aur baarish…dn sudden she look at Vineet…

Vineet was sitting on bed giving sad look…

Kya hua Vineet…kya soch rahe ho, koi pareshaani hai kya? she speaks sitting beside him….

Nai…nai wo kuch nai…he speaks in sad manner…

Vineet plz bolo, main tumhe aise nai dekh sakti…zarur tum mujhse kuch chipa rahe ho…jaldi bolo kya baat hai…

**He look at time it was 11:30 pm** -

Shreya…ek baat hai jo tumhare liye jaan ni bahut zaruri hai…mere bare mein…he speaks holding her hand…in serious tone.

Kaun si baat Vineet…aisa kya hai jo main nai jaanti…she speaks worriedly…

Pehle tum…tum light off kar do…main…itni light mein nai bata sakta tumhe…

Shreya give him confuse look but move nd turn off the lights nd now room was glowing in small lamps…

She sat near him looking scared…ab bolo Vineet…

Shreya, tum…tum mujhe samjhogi…aur meri help karogi is sab mein… promise karo ke tum mujhe chodo gi nahin…wo sab jaan ne ke baad…

Vineet main tumhe kyu chodugi…aisa kya hai Vineet jaldi bolo mujhe ghabrahat hone lagi hai ab…she speaks place her hand on his cheek…

Abhi to maine tumse kuch kaha hi nai…abhi se ghabrahat hone lagi…mujhe…mujhe shayad nai batana chahye tumhe…he speaks become serious…

Vineet…plz bolo main aur nai wait kar sakti ab….plz batao…

To suno…nd he signals towards her neck…kabhi dekha hai tumne apni garden par ye nishaan…subah uth kar…

She blushed…ye to….ye…dn she turn her face downward…

Tum yehi soch rahi hogi ke ye l*** ***** hain…hai na…he speaks holding her hands again…lekin ye wo nai hain…

To…aur…aur kya hai Vineet…she became scared...

Shreya…mausam dekha hai bahar tumne aaj…tumhe ye sab bahut darawna lagta hai na…she nodded her head in yes…he smiles – lekin… mujhe…mujhe aise mausam se bahut pyar hai…nd pause for a minute dn speaks…yehi to wo pal hote hai jab hum log….dn he stop nd look at Shreya…maine tumhe bataya nahin kabhi…lekin…lekin aaj waqt a gya hai tumhe sach batane ka…with each word he is trying to be more serious…

K…kaun sa sach Vineet…she speaks clearing sweat from her face…

jab tum so jaati ho na….nd get up from bed…

To...to kya Vineet...she speaks in curiosity…nd move towards Vineet…

He place his hands on her shoulders dn speaks – tum…tum mere ye daant dekh rahi ho...nd he showed her his teeths….

Haan…kya hai daanton mein…she speaks by narrowing her eyes…

Jab tum so jaati ho na...to ye daant…raat ke barah baje….apne aap bahar a jaate hain….aur khoon mangne lagte hain…kisi insaan ka khoon…nd he look around dn than window…aur aisi raaton mein to…

She move backward removing his hand in jerk…

Ye…ye kya bol rahe ho tum…matlab…she scared like hell…

Haan Shreya…main…main Vampire ban jata hu barah bajte hi…main chah kar bhi kuch nai kar sakta…mujhe majboori mein…tumhare garden se khoon peena padta hai…nd he look at time...Shreya abhi 12 bajne wale hain…aur …aur mere ander ka Vampire mujhe uksa raah hai…muhe khoon chahye Shreya khoon…plz meri maang poori karo…mere paas ao Shreya… I promise tumhe kuch na hoga Shreya…he was extending his arms towards Shreya….aaj ki raat agar hamare milan ho to…to main… main bahut shakti shaali ban jauga…mujh me powers a jayengi…aaj ki raat bahut zaruri hai hamare ek hona…

nd he was moving towards Shreya nd Shreya was shell shocked trembling moving backward…

Mere…mere paas mat ana…she hit with chest nd few things fall from there…d she hold vas from there…main….main maar doongi tumhe…paas mat ana…she was moving backward due to fear…

m…m really sorry Shreya…main janta hu…maine tumhe dokhe mein rakha…lekin mujhe pata hai tum mujhe samjhogi…ye sab achanak shuru hua…mujhe bhi nai pata chalta agar….nd he move his hand to hold her…but she screams nd run towards washroom nd locked herself…nd starts crying badly…

O Myyyy Goddddd…Vineet aur Vampire…mujhe pata kyu nai chala….she was crying saying this….

Nd than Vineet realize his mistake….Shit…ye kya kar diya tune Vineet, bechari ko khamkha dara diya tune…Shreya…shreya…meri baat suno Shreya…darwaza kholo Shreya…he run after her dn banging the door…

Nai nai…plz mujhe jaane do…plz…plz…nd she was crying…

Shreya...plz jaan…m really sorry…main to bas mazak kar raha tha… darana chahta tha tumhe bas…plz bahar aao…

Nai…tum jhooth bol rahe ho…plz chod do…

Shreya plz meri baat suno…m sorry baby…plz open the door…

Nai nai …main nai kholugi…plz mujhe jaane do…

Shreya meri baat suno…ye sirf ek mazak tha…plz open the door…

Nai kholugi main…nd she thinks…kya Vineet sach mein…to ab tak main ek…dn she started again…but Shreya didn't open the door…

Shreya main…main darwaza tod doonga Shreya…plz bahar aao…

Naiiiii…plz….nai….main bahar nai augi….she screams…

Ye kya kar diya Vineet tune…he hit his forehead in wall…nd than move towards washroom…nd hit the door to open it…

And as he move forward to hit that again…Shreya opens the door…nd run fast towards the door to run outside…but Vineet grab her from hand… she tries to remove herself from him….

Chodo mujhe…chodooooooo…helpppp…dn she was shouting…nd hitting him with hand…

He hold her hands with one hand dn place other hand on her mouth to stop her….shhhh….Shreya...shreya meri baat to suno…sab log jag jayenge…plz chup karo…he was trying to control her…but she was not listening to him…dn struggling like wild cat…

So he hold her from waist nd throw her on bed nd place his hand on her mouth…

Plz Shreya...relax…relax…meri baat suno…main tumhe sirf dara raha tha…aur kuch nahin…mujhe nai pata tha tum itna dar jaogi…plz maaf kar do…dekho ab to barah bhi baj chuke hain…mujhe kuch hua? nd she look at time at saw it was 12:30…dn she stop struggling but still very afraid….he kiss her on forehead dn left her….she get up nd start crying…

m…m really very sorry Jaan…itna rula diya maine tumhe…nd he hold his ears…Sorry…dn give puppy eye look…

She smiles a bit but still sobbing…ye….aisa mazak karta hai koi…Vineet wiped her cute scared face in his hands…nd wipe her tears…nd he move to hug her…but she move back nd hit her on his chest…dobara aisa kiya na to goli maar doongi…she speaks in Fear anger tone…

Maar dena jaaneman goli maar dena…ab ek baar gale to lag jao…dn Vineet hugs her…nd rub his hand in her hairs dn give a kiss on her hairs….dn she hugs him hesitantly as she still was afraid…nd scared again when Vineet give her a gentle kiss on neck…

Relax baba...main tumhara Vineet hi hu…dn she hugs him tightly… feeling relax now…

**Author's note** –

Guys did u enjoy this…I enjoyed it a lot while writing Vineet's dialogues… I was laughing…plz Review it if it make u laugh too…nd yes Shreya…sorry dear itna darane ke liye…Thanks for reading dn reviewing my story…


End file.
